Metatron (God Genesis)
Backstory Metatron is the Legendary Seraph of Judgement. She is responsible for training a section of heavens legion as well as enacting judgement upon mortals and lower angels. She also serves as a gatekeeper. Metatron, God, and Michael have a say what happens to angels that go against God's will. Metatron can also have mortals kicked out of heaven and as well as sent to infinite solitary confinement. She only has a say on mortals who are sent to heaven, while Sophia is the one that judges them on the mortal realm. Metatron acts as a final destination judge. Metatron has no say over archangels, and other legendary Seraphs. Metatron often does not get involved in fights unless they come directly to heaven's gate. Metatron likes to perform a test to see if mortals are truly worth being in heaven. She get's into their heads and play a simulation in their mind, if they past the test by her standards, they will be accepted. If they failed they will be denied passage and have to wonder the world as a spirit where they can spend time to reflect and get ready to try again by calling upon an angel. She does not send them to hell, as she believes redemption is possible. God was against not sending them straight to hell but Metatron assured her it would be the better option, not that God truly cared in the grand scheme of things. Divinity level Divinity level is a way of classifying strength of beings that is not mentioned in verse. Every hundred thousands there is a slight difference in strength. Metatron has a divinity level of 10,208,067. Appearance See picture Personality Metatron is a fair angel. She believes all beings are capable of redemption so she persuaded God to allow mortals to wonder the world until they think they are ready to be a part of Heaven. Metatron is interested in people. She made the simulation cause she is willing to see how they would react. She has seen an millions of different choices of mortals. Metatron is very enthusiastic around mortals, she speaks with much joy that always gives off that impression she is in a good mood. Metatron likes to give others confidence so she prefers to talk this way. She makes people think the test will be easy but in reality it is not easy at all. Around other angels she speaks normally, with far less emotion. She hardly is not one to get angry. In fact she never does. Metatron also has a very high sense of self importance. She believes her role as an angel is more important than any angel but Michael. Metatron does not have much confidence in her skills to fight. As she is one one of the few angels that does not get involved in them, but it was stated by Duma she can fight just well. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Metatron, The Judge Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Legendary Seraph, Royal Class Angel, Seraph of Judgment, Gatekeeper, The Great tester Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Angel Magic, Divinity Energy, Weapon Mastery, Angel Summoning, Angelic Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping (Like other Ultimate Class Angels, she can manipulate Reaity itself. Limited in the main universe), Telekinesis, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Power Bestowal (She can offer power to beings lesser than her), Power Nullification, BFR (She can send other beings to other dimensions or universes), Weather Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, (Metatron can completely control all the elements), Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration, Attack Reflection, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, (Aniel can interact with everything non physical), Soul Manipulation (As an angel, she can destroy, create, and manipulate souls) Resistance to Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping (Unless a higher being due to her complex nature) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to other Ultimate Class Angels) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other Ultimate Class Angels) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to other Ultimate Class Angels) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Divine weapons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Angels Category:Soldiers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Weather Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Holy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 1